


The Star

by teamchaosprez



Series: Lapi's Tumblr Shorts [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: the star: renewal, hope, restrequested by opossumindulgence





	The Star

**Author's Note:**

> go to my writing tumblr, teamchaosprez, to send me any prompts or requests. thank u.

Kokichi sat on the edge of Team Danganronpa’s studio roof.

The place was long abandoned, forgotten despite its 53 long years of use, all because of the work and the sacrifices of his friends. It made him feel small compared to them - it made him feel small, useless, knowing that no matter how much he learned, no matter how he died, no matter how far he got in the plan he was committed to from the moment he auditioned for this goddamn show, he didn’t contribute anything compared to Kiibo’s determination to end the game or Shuichi’s detective work. He was frustrated by the life he’d woken up to. He was angry that any of this had to happen to him.

He hadn’t been expecting for somebody to approach him while he was busy staring down at the city below him, so he was startled at the sudden presence that sat down beside him. Kokichi hadn’t had time to put the mask that kept him from being seen as weak or vulnerable back on, but he relaxed rather quickly when he glanced to his side and found that it was just Kiibo that approached. “You should stop coming here,” the robot suggested of him, and Kokichi watched his face carefully; didn’t find much of anything different about his boyfriend’s expression. Their lives had changed so much, and yet… some things never changed, like how Kiibo was always the voice of reason in the relationship, and how Kokichi always would do something dumb and self destructive like return to one of the biggest sources of trauma.

Not the only, though. No, his life was too fucked up for that. He sighed heavily as he thought about that, and Kiibo reached over to take his hand. “It’s okay. I know you like to think about things that happened in the simulation, but… we made it through it. We could have a fresh start whenever we want.” The robot sounded thoughtful, which wasn’t exactly unheard of for him, but a little more distant than usual. The small former supreme leader’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he watched his boyfriend.

“What do you mean?” Kokichi asked, hoping for some clarification from his boyfriend as he pulled his knees up to his chest before resting the side of his head against them.

“I mean that our lives aren’t over just because we were on Danganronpa.” Kiibo gently squeezed the smaller’s hand, giving him a gentle and reassuring smile. “You got away from your abusive family, right? And I was able to get… well, off of a laptop and into a real body. We have the money we need to just pack up and go wherever we want. Somewhere we don’t have to see this studio every day.”

Kokichi clicked his tongue. Considered that for a moment. He could see why Kiibo was named after the word  _ hope, _ because the robot could make any dark night brighter; but Kokichi was convinced that nothing could make him as happy as Kiibo did. He wanted to do something to pursue that sense of hope. To make his boyfriend happy and put his mind at ease.

To pursue a new beginning.

The former supreme leader hesitated, and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u enjoyed!


End file.
